Solvent can generally influence the behavior of macromolecules; an example of this being hydrophobic behavior. Statistical mechanical methods have been used to investigate the origin of thermodynamic properties, such as the Gibbs free energy, enthalpy, and entropy, in relation to hydrophobic interactions.